


Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

by BrittleDame



Series: Magical Mishaps [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, Magic AU, Semi doesn't know how runes work, Semi duplicates himself, Two Semis one Shirabu, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleDame/pseuds/BrittleDame
Summary: A magical accident involving runes leads to Semi accidentally duplicating himself before Shirabu comes to tutor him. Taking advantage of the the situation, Semi makes his true feelings for the oblivious second year sorcerer known to him, only to learn Shirabu has been yearning after him as well. Falling into one another, Shirabu learns exactly what it's like to be sandwiched between two Semis.
Relationships: Minor Kawanishi Taichi/Goshiki Tsutomu, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou/Semi Eita
Series: Magical Mishaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068392
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This may get confusing for some so: Eita and Semi refer to two separate entities in this fic, Shirabu doesn’t call Semi by his first name in everyday life until there was two. Funnily enough, using the two names was meant to not confuse the two but here we are.  
> Please enjoy!

Semi Eita is a talented sorcerer, well renowned for his defensive prowess in the casting arena. It didn’t really help that he possessed both good looks and a charming personality, but that was besides the point Kenjirou was trying to make to Taichi.

“I just don’t get how he’s brilliant at casting and yet is close to failing runes class. Casting is derived from ancient runes, that’s how magic all started before unaided casting took off!” Kenjirou rants at a completely disinterested Taichi.

Taichi gave the pacing male an unamused look, all too used to the tangents Shirabu would launch into at the drop of anyone mentioning the name ‘Semi’.

“Why don’t you offer him lessons and see where he’s messing up?” Taichi supplies, exasperated. Taichi always had to act as the voice of reason in situations like this, as it was apparent that Shirabu’s had.

Kenjirou blinks at the helpful suggestion, scratching at his cheek as he mulls over it. No, Semi was much too stubborn to freely accept his help, they’re much too similar in that regard.

“He wouldn’t accept my help anyway.” Kenjirou huffs, crossing his arms and petulantly pouting.

Kenjirou receives a blank look in response. There was no use arguing with Shirabu once he’s set his mind to something, he was too headstrong for his own good. Taichi just sighed and counted down the seconds until Tsutomu returned to the common area where they were waiting.

“You never know until you try. Besides,” Taichi said, adopting a teasing grin that promised Kenjirou trouble. “I thought you’d be chomping at the bit to find an excuse to spend some alone time with Semi.”

Wholly used to Taichi’s prodding remarks about his obvious crush on the senior sorcerer, Kenjirou rolled his eyes at the remark, choosing not to bite back as Goshiki bounds into the room.

Looking entirely too happy for a Monday morning, Goshiki practically leaps into Taichi’s waiting arms. Kenjirou scoffs at the cute sight the two made. Turning away, he busies himself with his bag, ensuring he packed all the needed tomes for today’s classes.

“Alright, lets head off then.” Taichi interlaced his fingers with Goshiki’s, a pink blush forming over the latter’s cheeks.

Rolling his eyes, Kenjirou begrudging trails the adorable couple that were wrapped up in their own little world. As much as Kenjirou would like to rue the day Taichi and he had met Goshiki, he honestly couldn’t admit to such. It was thanks to Goshiki being the miracle boy of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi’s, unofficial apprentice that Kenjirou even had the opportunity to talk and hang out with Semi.

Once Goshiki became smitten with Taichi, it was an unofficial thing that Taichi and Kenjirou came as a pair, a platonic bond fortified from years spent together. After a few months of nausea-inducing attempts at flirting, the couple finally made it official. This led to Kenjirou being dragged against his will to meet Goshiki’s friend circle and was shocked to see Semi smiling kindly at him during introductions. After that, it was entirely too easy to fall into their easy-going and exuberant group, never a day going by that isn’t filled with either Tendou’s, Yamagata’s, or more surprisingly Ushijima’s, shenanigans.

Whilst Taichi was Kenjirou’s biggest supporter for pursuing Semi’s affections, Kenjirou ended up brushing off most of Taichi’s frankly good suggestions at getting closer to the dark-tipped ash-blond sorcerer. Kenjirou was self-sabotaging his chances with Semi at this point, never really trying to bridge the amicable gap between them. His fear of losing Semi’s friendship was greater than his non-platonic feelings for the unfairly attractive male, so admiring from afar it was.

Kenjirou sighed at the sudden downturn of his thoughts, hating himself for being held back by ridiculous fears of meaningfully connecting with someone. If he ever wants to get with Semi, he needs to get over himself and show some vulnerability, even if it was just showing that he was a caring friend by offering some assistance in a subject he’s struggling with.

All he had to do was take the first step and hope that Semi doesn’t shut him down. So that’s exactly what he did. Kenjirou waited until mid-lunch when everyone was involved in their own conversations, pulled Semi aside, and asked.

Kenjirou recalls Semi’s shocked expression morphing into one of fondness. Kenjirou almost felt uncomfortable at the warmth in the dark chocolate eyes aimed at him. Semi happily agreed and even congratulated him for being so thoughtful. That comment launched them into a bickering match for the remainder of lunch, quickly moving on from the tender moment from before.

And the rest is history, now he’s standing in front of Semi’s door, ready to start his fifth weekly tutoring session, hand posed to knock.

His fist freezes as the indistinct sound of Semi’s voice frantically speaking reached his ears.

Eyebrows furrowed, Shirabu pressed his ear against the door, hoping to hear clearly instead of muffled words. Bits and pieces of Semi’s conversation filtered into his ears and it only served to further confuse Kenjirou.

“Seriously, as if I meant to –“

“ –n’t know, you’re the one who –“

“For the last time, there is no original –“

“Well, you better hope this isn’t permanent or –“

_‘Why in the world is Semi talking to himself?’_ Kenjirou knew Semi was stressed recently with the upcoming end of term exams, but Kenjirou didn’t think it was bad enough for him to have a mental breakdown. Even in the weird and wonderful world of magic, talking to oneself was never a good sign.

Not bothering to knock, Kenjirou opens the unlocked door and glides on in like he owned the place. The sight he was met with inside was beyond his wildest expectations. His wide eyes meeting two sets of the deep mahogany eyes he’s come to love.

The set of Semis looked just as – if not more – shocked as Kenjirou. They obviously were not anticipating anyone having the guts to barge into the infamously hot-headed sorcerer’s room without even a heads-up.

“What in the ever-loving fuck have you done now, Semi.” Kenjirou deadpanned, not even trying to hide how weary he was of all the antics he got unwillingly sucked into all the damn time.

The Semi on the right burst into laughter, hands clutching at his stomach, whilst the other flushed with embarrassment at the accusation.

“I didn’t do shit!” He exclaimed, knocking his elbow hard into the still laughing Semi’s side, making the other yelp and rub at the sore spot, grimacing.

Kenjirou narrows his eyes at the pair, a disbelieving look painted on his face. Giving them a closer look, he noted that they shared identical features. Both have the small scar near his right eye from a potions class in second year gone awry.

The pair shifted uneasily in place under Kenjirou’s scrutinising stare. They obviously share the same mannerisms as the Semi Kenjirou knew, so he can deduce that Semi fucked up a basic duplication spell or rune. He’s willing to bet precious gold pieces that it’s the latter option.

“I’m guessing you tried and failed to complete a duplication rune?” Kenjirou states, shifting the book in his hands to under his arm so he could cross them in front to properly portray his disappointment at the elder.

“Hey, don’t give me that sass. I obviously succeeded in the rune, it just worked on the wrong thing.” The Semi on the right fumes, scrunching his face up in frustration.

“It was supposed to duplicate the apple.” The other Semi finishes, pointing to an apply innocently sitting on top of a messy desk.

Kenjirou’s lips pull into a frown. How the hell did Semi even manage to do that? Kenjirou has never read or heard of such a thing happening with poorly done runes.

“Only you could fuck up a rune this badly, Semi. I’m honestly impressed.” Both Semis bristled at Kenjirou’s back-handed complement. Kenjirou inwardly delighted at getting a raise from two Semis, it was definitely much more fun than the one.

Ignoring the fact that his crush is now two separate entities and double the fun of angering, Kenjirou couldn’t stop his mind from slipping into darker and more illicit thoughts of what he could do with _two_ Semis.

Trying to not show his discomfort at the unbidden thoughts, Kenjirou busied himself with the thick rune book he brought along, placing it on the disorganised desk. He gives the apple a short look before swiping it and taking a loud bite of its crisp flesh, much to the dismay of the pair of stern looking Semis.

“Hey, we were practicing on that, brat.” Semi closest to the window stated indignantly, crossing lean arms across his chest. His twin nods his head in agreeance, with a reproachful look on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Kenjirou continues eating the apple, grimacing as the sticky juices run down his fingers. Not wanting the juices to dirty his uniform, Kenjirou uses his tongue to lap up the sweet juices, unaware of the hungry look in the pair’s heavy gazes.

“I was going to ask if you needed help with alchemy today, but I’m glad I brought my ‘ _Introduction to Runes’_ book instead.” Kenjirou said after he finished swallowing, unintentionally shattering the tense atmosphere.

Ignoring the indignant shout from the both of them, he turned around to collect a stick of chalk lying besides a dilapidated notebook and folded his sleeves up.

The Semis shoot each other an unreadable look, shifting in place as they engaged in a nonverbal conversation. The one furthest from Kenjirou sighs and flops backwards onto the bed as they come to a decision one awkward silence later.

“If I call both of you Semi it’s going to get confusing.” Kenjirou’s statement draws their attention to him. They had matching contemplative looks adorning their handsome features at his comment.

“Ah, true. Well how about this,” The standing Semi grabs a marker from the desk and draws a distinct ‘X’ on his right hand, showing it off to Kenjirou. “Call me Eita and call the one over there Semi.”

The one laying down rolled his eyes at the finger pointed at him. Kenjirou gave Eita a small nod. The situation was already confusing enough but calling Semi by his given name? Kenjirou was flustered at the mere suggestion.

Eita offers Kenjirou a grin, gesturing his hand to the surprisingly clean floor, cleared of any debris or dirt that could interfere with the delicate process of rune drawing.

“We should probably get started. Teach away, Shirabu.” Eita says, plopping himself on the floor and making himself comfortable.

He piques an eyebrow at how Eita casually tried to rush things along. Kenjirou quickly glances at the bed and notes Semi to be already staring intently at Kenjirou. Maybe they were just keen to go back to normal?

Suppressing the shiver that wanted to claw its way up his spine, Kenjirou cleared his throat and kneeled onto the floor, chalk in hand.

“Alright, well it would probably be wise to review the basics and work back from there where you fucked up. Then we can try and unravel it when we find where you went wrong.” Absent mindedly, Kenjirou draws a neat circle next to the hastily drawn duplication rune on the floor, his mind whirling with possible variables Semi had messed up.

Runes were very complicated, very few could perfect runes and even less enjoyed the intricate art of rune drawing. Making a mistake in constructing a rune wasn’t an easy fix, contrary to what most would assume. If the rune was drawn to completion with a mistake in it, the magic would still come into existence, but would come in a shape one would least expect.

At least with Semi’s mistake, the original intent of the rune worked, it was only that the magic funnelled through him instead of the apple. It was a miracle that Semi even survived messing up an advanced rune like that. The worse-case scenario would be the magic literally splitting him into two halves, instantly killing him. The fact that he ended up duplicating himself wasn’t bad overall, it was just a pain to try and unravel the magic and find where it all went wrong.

By the time Kenjirou had covered all the introductory content for rune drawing 101, both Semis were on the floor either side of him. One was laid out on his side, head propped up by his hand, whilst the other sat cross-legged and leaned over Kenjirou’s work.

“Okay, so perpendicular lines in triangles should always meet parallel lines outside of it, but only in fission and fusion-based runes,” Kenjirou nodded his head in agreement at Semi’s statement. Kenjirou was happy that Semi wasn’t wasting their time and was actively listening to his teachings.

“Maybe I went wrong there.” He mused, stroking his chin in consideration.

The one splayed out hummed at the statement, looking between the neat basic illumination rune Kenjirou had skill fully drawn next to his messily constructed duplication rune.

“You should draw a duplication rune next. Maybe that’ll help finding the stuff up?” Eita suggested, pulling himself up into a more upright position, bright gleam in his eye.

“That would be our next best bet.” Kenjirou scratched at his cheek as both Semi’s gazes burned into his skin.

Eita stands up from the floor and wipes away non-existent dust from his pants. Semi and Kenjirou stay seated and watched as he opens a desk drawer and pulls out two green apples, tossing them at the seated pair.

Catching the fruit mid-air, Kenjirou gives Eita a curious look.

“What’s this for? I though you wanted to break the magic casted on you?” Kenjirou starts to wipe the apple off on his shirt until it gleamed.

“We can afford a break. It’s not like we’re in a rush to fix this,” Semi states, seated to Kenjirou’s right, noisily biting into the apple. “We have the whole weekend ahead of us.”

Eita nods sagely. “It surely can’t be that bad having two of us around.” The teasing tone in his lilting voice caused heat to rise on Kenjirou’s cheeks.

Honestly speaking, this was actually one of their most laid-back session they’ve had in a long time. Most tutoring sessions ended up being derailed two or three hours in by Semi making a casual dig at Kenjirou and schoolwork is forgotten as the conversation devolves into playful banter.

Kenjirou shakes his head, hiding his eyes under his slanted fringe.

“No, I’ve actually enjoyed this afternoon. Aside from me trying to fix your mistake.” Kenjirou bites into the apple to hide his embarrassment.

Eita and Semi share a look of shocked surprise at Kenjirou’s admission, not expecting the usually closed-off male to honestly state his feelings, _especially_ to them of all people.

It grows quiet in the room, no one willing to break it as they ate their snack quickly. Getting up with a half-eaten apple, Eita walks over to Kenjirou, grabs his core and throws them into the bin.

“Well that was a nice break.” Eita says as he walks over and slings an arm around Semi’s shoulders. He tugs a suspicious Semi towards him, whispering something into his ear. Semi startled at whatever Eita had whispered to him, giving the male a judging look before shrugging his shoulders in response.

They both turn to look at a clueless Kenjirou. They were privy to something he was not and Kenjirou did not like that one bit. The copper haired sorcerer did nothing but meet their weighted gazes with his usual neutral demeanour. However, on the inside was a completely different matter: a warzone of warring concerns, flares of lust and ever-present curiosity as to what Eita said.

Unexpectedly, Eita leans in kisses Semi, who seems accepting of the action, moving to slot his mouth properly with his doppelganger’s. Shell-shocked, Kenjirou watched with avid interest as their pink lips moved sinuously against one another. A flare of heat swept through Kenjirou at their movements, hands grasping at short hair and pressed tightly against each other. Kenjirou never felt so blessed and confused in his life.

“You look tense, come over here.” Eita says with hooded eyes, lips tinged red. Kenjirou felt his blood rush towards his cheeks and his dick at the connotation of those words. He’s not the naïve boy that Semi probably painted him as. He’s a seventeen-year-old boy, so porn was not a foreign being in his schedule on the more boring nights.

Sensing his hesitation, Semi draws towards Kenjirou and places a warm comforting hand on his knee, forcing Kenjirou to meet his gaze head-on. Heat fizzled and crackled inside of Kenjirou at the blend of want and concern that swirled in Semi’s dark irises.

“You know that you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, right? We can stop now; fix the spell and you can leave.” He offers, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Stop what, exactly? What was going to happen if Kenjirou sees this through? The way his hormonal thoughts when straight down the gutter of playing voyeur to some Semi on Semi action was enough to dictate his next move.

Placing a hand on top of Semi’s much larger one, Kenjirou gathered his composure and gave a reassuring nod.

“I know that. It’s that I’m finding it a hard time to believe that you would want me around to watch.”

Semi draws back with an odd look on his face. Eita opts to bewilderedly stare at him, as if he was speaking in tongues.

“What are you talking about? Watch what?” Mystified, Semi and Eita raise identical eyebrows at Kenjirou’s peculiar comment.

Kenjirou tried and failed to beat back the embarrassed flush that seared itself across his cheeks at their overexaggerated reaction to his comment.

“Well, you both want me stay and watch whatever you were about to do, yeah?” Kenjirou queries.

_‘Shit, what if I completely misread the situation somehow.’_ He immediate struck that thought dead before it could root itself. No, their kiss and secretive looks were definitely insinuating _something_.

Semi chuckles, leaning backwards to half-fall into Eita’s lap, whilst Eita looks very amused at Kenjirou’s unsure tone.

“Oh, there’s been a big misunderstanding here.” Eita _tsk_ s as he pushes Semi off and seats himself beside Kenjirou’s prettily blushing form, brushing their shoulders together.

With a crooked finger, Eita draws the younger magician’s face towards his, eyes locking onto each other. “Shirabu, we want you to join us, not watch. I want to see what exciting expression you’ll make as I finally get to touch you they way I’ve dreamt of.”

Warm breath fills the short gap between their mouths. Kenjirou watches intently as Eita’s eyes flit down and lock onto his parted lips, wishing that he’ll just shut up and kiss him already. Completely wrapped up in Eita, Kenjirou completely misses Semi sidling up between his parted legs.

“You never really showed any interest in me before this.” Kenjirou breathes, not wanting to shatter this tenuous moment but curiosity burnt even brighter. Semi never said or did anything with Kenjirou that even remotely implied he had romantic intentions.

“You’re joking, right? I’m pretty sure each of the guys, especially Taichi, have caught me eye-fucking you.” Semi boldly admitted. “I was sure that you knew but didn’t reciprocate.”

Kenjirou paused at his words. Panicking, he flipped through his mental library of moments he spent with Semi, and while there was a lot, there wasn’t any occasion or odd behaviour that particularly stood out to him. His pride smarted at the realisation that he may have completely missed the obvious, much like an oblivious love-sick fool that he refused to be.

Eita gave Semi a dismayed look, silently berating him for bringing Kenjirou’s mood down.

“ _Anyway_ , you know now, though. The opportunity is front of you, so it’s up to you to take it.” Eita’s voice cut through Kenjirou’s self-berating thoughts. Semi winced at the sharp edge of his tone.

With furrowed brows, Kenjirou turned to face Eita again and considered him. It was true, he knew now that his unrequited feelings were in actuality reciprocated – so much so that Semi is inviting him to engage in something sexual in nature. But again, that is if Kenjirou is reading the room right and not letting his dick think for him.

He grew frustrated with himself. This is the moment he’s fantasised about since first laying eyes on Semi and he’s drawn the moment out too long by overthinking his offer. Eita’s soft expression slowly morphing into one of self-doubt.

Fuck it.

Life was all about living in the moment, consequences of what will happen to their friendship be damned. Kenjirou grabbed the front of Eita’s uniform and smashed their mouths together, lips meeting in a hard and burning kiss.

Eita’s lips were surprisingly soft, Kenjirou noted as he tilted his head at an angle that was more comfortable for the both of them, faces now able to press even closer. A wet muscle stroked at the closed seam of his lips and Kenjirou gladly admitted it entrance into his mouth.

At the enticing sight of Shirabu and his doppelganger kissing deeply, Semi felt a shiver of anticipation rake down his body. He hated not being directly part of the action, but technically he was getting all the action. Semi shook the confusing thoughts out of his head, that was for another time when he didn’t have a consenting Shirabu in his double’s arms.

Moving closer to an occupied Shirabu, Semi slotted himself between lean thighs. Lifting them up, he pressed his chest against Shirabu’s, placing his thighs on top of his own kneeling ones, glad that the two were kissing over the shorter’s shoulder. Semi couldn’t focus beyond the delicious sight of his doppelganger shoving his tongue down Shirabu’s throat, but not without the latter giving it back as good as he got.

Interrupting the symphony of slick noises arising from their heated make out, Semi gently grasped the shorter’s chin and pressed his mouth against lips he’s dreamt about for a long time. Shirabu’s plush lips were spit-slicked and exactly what Semi dreamt of. Semi moaned into the kiss as he felt long fingers grasp at his shirt to tug him impossibly closer.

Eita took advantage of Kenjirou’s lapsed attention and slid behind him, his legs bracing the smaller male between them. He accidentally breaks the passionate kiss between the two as he pulls Kenjirou back, forcing him to lean against him. He grins at the nasty glare Semi gives him at interrupting, whilst a worked up Kenjirou pants against him.

Wrapping his arms around Shirabu’s torso, Eita ducks his head in the nook of his shoulder and places a chaste kiss there, not minding the way copper-coloured hair tickled at his cheek. Shirabu shivers but doesn’t voice his dissent, so Eita continues his warpath down Shirabu’s unblemished neck, hoping to leave a beautiful painting of his lilac marks across pale skin.

The press of Semi’s toned chest against his own as Eita presses marks into his skin has Kenjirou’s mind gone to the wind. All coherent thoughts were replaced with the singular hope to witness Semi’s naked flesh tonight.

Semi rolls his eyes at his doppelganger’s greed and Kenjirou distantly found it hilarious, thinking that only Semi would get jealous of himself showering Shirabu with affection. Smirking up at Semi, he pulls the jealous Semi into him, deeply kissing him only to immediately lose himself in Semi’s zeal.

One of them must have dragged the others onto the bed at some point, Kenjirou thinks as his nails scrape at sheets instead of hard wood. That small detail lost on Kenjirou at this point, too wrapped up in the sensation of being sandwiched between two very attractive and aroused Semis.

_‘Eat your heart out first year Kenjirou.’_ He childishly boasts to his past self. Albeit, truth be told he’s still disbelieving that he’s here and that this was actually happening.

Honestly, Semi was too good to be true sometimes. He was amongst the high achievers in spell casting amongst his grade, proficient in both defensive and offensive categories, and had the sweetest and playful personality – and to top it all off, he was inconsiderately hot.

Something hard poked the small of his back, from where Eita ground his hips into him, desperately seeking out any form of friction against Shirabu. Meanwhile, Semi’s prominent erection prods against Kenjirou’s inner thighs every time he would inadvertently move his hips upwards, unknowingly in tandem with his doppelganger.

Kenjirou’s own dick was quickly filling with the blood that rushed south, leaving him dizzy. He was way too aroused from some innocuous dry humping and grinding, but with Semi everything felt magnified in his mind’s eye.

His arousal made his internal temperature shoot up, making him feel like he was burning up inside. His shirt ordinarily kept him cool in the warmer months thanks to the breathable cotton fabric, now the shirt felt suffocating and he wanted nothing more than to shred it to pieces.

Disengaging from Semi’s mouth, Kenjirou breathes heavily, desperately trying to cool himself down by gulping down crisp air. It really didn’t help his cause that he was sandwiched between two human furnaces. Tugging at his collar, he begins to unbutton his shirt.

Semi is quick to slap his hand away from the shirt.

“Rude.” Kenjirou pouts at Semi, not at all minding the way that Semi’s fingers lightly stroked at the skin just below the collar.

“Here, let me do that for you.” Semi said generously.

For once, Kenjirou didn’t want to rebuke him. As Semi unbuttons the shirt, the small fire within Kenjirou flared up and started to slowly burn its way through. He was concerned about suffering from heat stroke if he didn’t cool down soon, which is ridiculous to even his fuzzy mind.

Not needing to be asked, Eita’s hands joined in. They worked together to efficiently strip Kenjirou in hopes to save time. In the end, they ended up taking even longer, unable to resist leaving feather-light strokes and giving butterfly kisses against smooth skin.

Free from the offending piece of fabric, Kenjirou sighed as fresh air caressed his heated flesh. Not wanting to stop there, Eita wrapped his arms around Kenjirou and moved them both back to give Semi room to take off the rest of his clothing.

Semi gave Kenjirou an expectant look, patiently waiting for permission. Touched at his consideration, Kenjirou breathed out a quite ‘yes’ and clasped his hands over Eita’s as Semi unbuttons the slacks and hooks his thumbs into the waist band, pulling down his underwear as well.

His erection sprung free from its confinement and brushed against his stomach. Semi and Eita stared at Kenjirou’s completely naked body for a second, making Kenjirou fidget under their uncomfortable gazes.

“Nice dick.” Semi breaks the silence, canines exposed from his wide grin.

Blushing at the comment, Kenjirou pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, feigning disinterest. Kenjirou could feel Eita grinning against his skin and didn’t hesitate to pinch his thigh. Eita yelped and gave Shirabu a dirty look that was ignored.

“Thanks. I’m really hoping to get it sucked tonight, so care to hurry up?” Kenjirou snapped back. He knew he was kind of being a brat right now, but it seems all his patience ran out the moment Semi laid his hands on him.

Eita clicks his tongue near Kenjirou’s ear. “So impatient, hey Semi? Maybe we should teach him manners...”

“You know what they say, patience is a virtue. But I’m sure we could teach you it.” Semi says lowly, happy to continue with teasing the copper-haired male that’s given him hell since the day they met.

A shiver rolled down Kenjirou’s spine at the undertone of their words. He could practically hear blood rushing in his ears as his heart speeds up in response to his excitement.

Eita stole away the spotlight Semi shone upon himself by tilting Kenjirou’s head back and licked his way into Shirabu’s cute back-talking mouth. Savouring the taste of Eita’s tongue rubbing against his, Kenjirou completely misses Semi coming forward to press ticklish kisses along his chest, never staying in one place for long.

A few moments later, Semi briefly leaves the bed, deciding to speed things up a little. He chuckles at Shirabu’s whines about the cold spot he left behind as he retrieves a half-used bottle of lube. Sliding back into place, Semi places the bottle in Eita’s outstretched hand and moves onto nipping faint marks into sensitive flesh.

Kenjirou cracks an eye open at Semi’s reappearance and spots the object that took Semi away from him. He raises an eyebrow at the object.

“Seems well used.” He remarks, referring to its half-empty state. A deep and hidden part of him was interested in learning what Semi fantasised about whilst using it.

“If it makes you feel better, you were at the forefront of my mind.” Eita whispered into his ear as he drippled some of the viscous liquid onto his fingers, spreading them apart, watching Kenjirou’s flustered wide-eyed look in his peripheries.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

At his nod Eita reaches between their bodies, pushing Kenjirou to lean forward slightly as he makes room between them.

Shivering at the sensation of cool gel pressing his puckered hole, Kenjirou’s hand raise to bury themselves into Semi’s soft hair, trying not to tense. The finger rubbed teasingly at his hole, briefly dipping in and out as Eita attempts to message the muscles into a more relaxed state.

Kenjirou’s breath faltered when the finger slipped in up to the second knuckle. He tugs at Semi’s hair to stop himself from tensing around the digit, expelling a loud breath to calm himself down.

Semi moves to kiss and suck at the copper-haired male’s nipples, enticing them to become hard, hoping to distract him. Threading a hand into Semi’s ashen locks, Kenjirou keeps Semi’s head in place, loving the way Semi lavishes the pink buds with some much-needed attention.

Always seeking Kenjirou’s attention, Eita uses his clean hand to draw the younger’s face towards him, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, tongues lazily rubbing against one another.

Satisfied that Shirabu was comfortable with the prep, Semi licked his lips as he lowered himself to his front. Making himself comfortable between the younger’s legs, Semi wraps a large hand around Kenjirou’s length, biting back a laugh as the younger jolts at the touch.

“You’re so sensitive, Shirabu. That’s going to be fun to explore later on.” Shirabu shuddered at the heavy implication of another night like this. Semi adored the sight of Shirabu’s hopeful expression, but he couldn’t wait to see what other faces the usually apathetic male would make.

Placing the tip of Shirabu’s dick on his outstretched tongue, Semi waggled his eyebrows at the blushing male. Not looking away, Semi slowly engulfed Kenjirou’s shaft, watching as Shirabu throws his head back against Eita’s shoulder. Once his lips touched Kenjirou’s pelvic bone Semi hollowed his cheeks and put his tongue to work. He traced it along the shift’s left side, drawing out a violent tremble from Shirabu, signalling that Semi had found a sensitive spot.

Seizing the opportunity to rile Shirabu up, Semi sucked harder at the length, determinedly tonguing at the spot. At Shirabu’s shuddering moans, Semi lets up and pops the cock out of his mouth to get a deep breath before diving back in to continue devouring Kenjirou’s member. 

Taking Shirabu back down to the root, sucking at it like a treat, tongue rubbing against in sinuously, drawing back for it to pop out of his mouth. Rinse and repeat for several cycles and you get a very sexually frustrated Shirabu ripping at your hair, hissing at you to stop teasing.

Not long after that outburst, Eita brushes against his prostate, Shirabu goes rigid in their arms, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he tries to hold back unseemly moans.

Having none of that, Eita’s mouth latches onto his neck, sucking a deep and painful-looking bruise into the flesh, sure to keep it high enough that the uniform collar wouldn’t be able to hide it. Moans slip from Kenjirou’s mouth unbidden and the metaphorical flood gates open as his breathy gasps and moans fill the air from both Semis trying satiate their thirst for Kenjirou.

Kenjirou’s hip jerk forward at the skilled finger’s continual abuse of the nerve bundle, inadvertently shoving his dick down Semi’s tight throat. Gagging, Semi begins to withdraw but is stopped by Eita’s unoccupied hand grabbing a fistful of dark-tipped ash blond hair and forcing him back on the rigid length, lips twisted into a sadistic smirk.

A guttural moan is ripped from Kenjirou’s kiss-swollen lips at the sensation of his tip touching the back of Semi’s throat, relishing the feeling of Semi instinctively swallowing around the foreign object. The younger desperately wished he could keep his dick buried inside of Semi’s mouth until he came, but the two had very big plans for tonight and they couldn’t afford for him to come just yet.

Sealing his lips onto Eita’s, the taller greedily consumed each and every wanton noises that escaped the copper-haired male, scissoring his fingers out whenever Kenjirou cried out loudly at Semi’s ministrations.

Under the combined ministrations of the two attentive lovers, it didn’t take long for them to bring him towards his peak. Hips unconsciously riding slender fingers buried in his hole, rocking forward to bury himself into a hot, moist cavern. Kenjirou felt like his very atoms were shaking in desperate need of release.

Feeling Kenjirou trembling around his fingers, Eita tugged at Semi’s hair to get his attention, signalling his counterpart to double his efforts. Together they brought Kenjirou into completion, a harsh suck from Semi and two fingers rubbing fervidly against highly sensitive nerves is what finally drove Kenjirou over the edge.

A deluge of ecstasy consumes Kenjirou’s entire being as he orgasms, incoherently crying out as it drowns him. Semi almost gags at the feeling of Kenjirou ejaculating so fiercely into the back of his throat, but diligently swallows the load, not wasting a single drop.

Picking up his head, Kenjirou’s post-orgasm frazzled mind witnesses Semi licking at his lips, sweeping up a bead of his cum back into his mouth, followed by audibly swallowing. Kenjirou could feel his rebound time miraculously shorten, he shuddered at how utterly hot Semi was when swallowing his cum.

“That was hot.” He voices the thought, grinning tiredly. His head rested on Eita’s shoulder, still riding the residual waves of pleasure receding within him, while Semi rests his cheek on Kenjirou’s thigh.

Peeling away from Kenjirou’s back, Eita moved to the edge of the bed to strip off his clothes. Kenjirou had to forcibly restrain himself from running his hands over the exposed skin of his back as the top went flying off to the other side of the room. Semi shifts between his legs, getting up to also join in on the stripping.

“And here I was starting to think that I was the only one getting nude tonight.” Kenjirou taunts.

His barb draws a laugh from Semi as he flings his top to somewhere already forgotten, whilst Eita made quick work of his pants. Saving precious time, Eita shucked off both the pants and underwear simultaneously.

Curious, Kenjirou tilts his head to view Semi’s underwear choice.

“Boxer briefs, huh? I should’ve figured.” Both Semis whip their heads around with comically matching bewildered expressions.

“And what is _that_ ‘sposed to mean?” Eita narrowed his eyes at Kenjirou, not at all liking the fact that he seemed to be having too much fun baiting them during something that intended to turn him on.

Eita is completely nude and yet he chooses to comment on his underwear choice? Blasphemy.

Completely ignoring the comment, Semi catches up to the naked pair, throwing his bottoms off of the bed and settling back on the bed on his knees, tucking his long legs under and sitting on his heels. Looking over at the kneeling smug ash blond sorcerer, Kenjirou’s mouth dries instantly at what he sees.

The pose does nothing to hide the raging erection Semi was supporting. The pink tip looked slightly irritated, most likely from Semi’s fervent grinding earlier on. Semi catches his wondering eyes, a dangerous smirk painted on his lips.

“Like what you see?” Semi goads, full well knowing how overdone the line was and not caring in the slightest.

Kenjirou snorted at the line, not knowing whether to make Semi’s life a living hell or to just give in this once and not needle him for the cheesy line.

Eyes hooded, Kenjirou crawls forward to a still Semi, sliding between his open thighs. Hands placed on Semi’s surprisingly defined pectorals, Kenjirou looks at the ash-haired male from under his eyelashes.

Eita watches from the side, biting the inside of his cheeks at the way Kenjirou so easily played with his doppelganger’s heart. Semi noticeably gulped, hands coming up to frame Kenjirou’s slender hips. Eita’s eyes continued to trail down to admire his cute perky ass. Semi pulls Shirabu up by the waist to meld their mouths together, unknowing of the heavenly sight they made wrapped up together like this.

Not wanting to break up their kiss again, a devious thought popped up in Eita’s mind that he couldn’t turn away. Moving back to his place at Shirabu’s back, he splays both hands over Shirabu’s warm skin and proceeds push him forward. Eita doesn’t relent on the pressure he applied until Semi is on his back and Kenjirou is hovering over him.

Drawing back from Semi’s addictive lips, Kenjirou shoots Eita a dirty look. Eita smiles back innocently and cups Shirabu’s soft ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze, to which the copper-haired sorcerer releases a gasping breath. Spreading the cheeks apart in his hands, Eita admired his work. Hooking his thumbs to pry open Shirabu’s pink hole and stretched it, admiring its twitching and the way Shirabu rocked back into his hands.

Not liking that Shirabu wasn’t focusing on him, Semi pulled the hovering male’s face down to bite and lick into his wet cavern, uncaring of the disapproving nip Shirabu gives Semi’s tongue.

Still watching the couple beneath him, Eita grabs the abandoned lube and squirts some onto his hand. He languidly slathers his cock by running his hand up and down his thick shaft whilst Semi and Shirabu furiously make out, Eita judges from the slick smacking of their lips and groans of pleasure.

Kenjirou’s nails dig into Semi’s biceps as he felt Eita place his length between his cheeks. Eita seemed content for it to rest there as he rocks his hips back and forth, messily spreading the lube. Kenjirou moans into Semi’s mouth at the feeling, grinding up into Eita’s hips in response.

“I think you’re ready for us. What do you say?” Eita muses aloud, placing the tip of his cock at the stretched entrance.

“If you don’t shut up and fuck me, I will hex your hair to fall out.” Kenjirou hisses, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to calm himself down. Damn, Eita hasn’t even entered him and he’s already at his wit’s end.

Semi leant up gave an admonishing nip at Shirabu’s bottom lip.

“You wouldn’t do that; you love holding on to it too much.” Semi boasts. His sore scalp can attest to Shirabu’s apparent hair-pulling kink.

Kenjirou growled at Semi, wanting nothing more than to slap the smug out of him, but is held in place by the fat cock insistently pressing at his twitching hole.

“Alright, alright, I got the message loud and clear: Don’t stop until you’re screaming.”

With that said, Eita slid his dick into Kenjirou, not giving him a chance to argue back. Slowly inching in bit by bit, Kenjirou pitched forward into Semi’s chest, teeth buried so deep into his bottom lip that he could taste blood. Soon, Eita’s sharp hip bones pressed into his ass, signalling that he was completed seated, and he patiently waited for Shirabu to grow accustomed to him.

The long, rigid member inside of him throbbed fiercely, hot enough to feel as if Eita was searing him from the inside out. Drawing in a few deep breaths through his nose and out through his mouth, Kenjirou felt Semi place a comforting hand on his head and softly brushed through tangled strands.

Kenjirou knew he was ready to take whatever Eita threw at him when he started to unconsciously grind back onto his dick. He gave a few trial clenches around the length and grew smug at the low groan he drew from Eita. That’s what the smug bastard gets for teasing him.

Receiving the unspoken signal loud and clear, Eita was quick to pull out until just before the tip and slammed in home. Kenjirou cried out loud at the motion, Eita’s dick forcefully sliding into him and generating delicious friction against his walls.

The force of the proceeding thrusts cause Kenjirou’s arms to give out on him, upper body supported by a voyeur Semi. Not wanting to be forgotten, said sorcerer slowly slid out from underneath Shirabu, stopping when Shirabu’s head is laid out on his thigh, resting near his swelling cock.

Jostled around from Eita furiously fucking into him, Kenjirou doesn’t fail to feel the member brushing against his nose. Opening his closed eyes, Kenjirou’s gaze meets Semi’s thick length and Semi doesn’t miss the way Shirabu’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

Semi grasps his cock and rubs it along the seam of Shirabu’s mouth. Understanding the wordless plea, Kenjirou gathers enough strength to prop himself up onto his elbows. His face bumps into Semi’s member as he’s pushed forward by Eita’s pistoning hips.

Opening his mouth, Kenjirou engulfs the tip and is pushed further down Semi’s dick by his counterpart’s fervid pace. Multitasking, he intermittently tenses around the intrusion, drawing reverberating moans from Eita, as he sucks at the length in his mouth.

A particularly harsh thrust from Eita rocked Kenjirou forward enough for Semi’s dick to hit the back of his throat. Much like Semi had before, Kenjirou gagged and drew back to regain his breath back. He never was a quitter before this and he’d be damned if he stopped because of some stupid gag reflex, Kenjirou was going to take all of Semi even if it killed him.

Doubling down, Kenjirou bobbed his head up and down, and grinds back into Eita. At this point, it became instinctive to start tightening around the member as he began to slide out, much like how he increased the pressure in his mouth when Semi rolled his hips up.

Moaning from behind, Eita revels at the feeling of Shirabu’s walls greedily sucking him back in. A few more sessions like this and Shirabu would be taking his dick like it was second nature. He always was a quick learner and Eita couldn’t wait to teach him everything.

Feeling overwhelmed from being stuffed full in both ends, Kenjirou can feel tears leak from the corner of his eyes as he frantically tries to deepthroat Semi’s cock whilst meeting Eita’s every thrust.

Unknowing of who’s hands belong to which Semi, their touches electrified him in unspeakable ways. Kenjirou suddenly became uncaring of which Semi was touching him, only knowing that his pleasure both began and ended with Semi.

Each slap of their skin rung out loud and clear, resultant from Kenjirou’s hips ardently rushing back to meet Eita’s hips. Shirabu’s eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of Eita’s dick forcibly etching out a place deep within him, while Semi took advantage of his lax mouth and slid his dick deeply into the moist cavern.

Shirabu was truly gone at this point, not trying to reign back the control. It was taking everything within to roll with what the ash-haired males were giving him. Mouth open, Shirabu lets Semi basically skull-fuck him, crying out as Semi grips a fistful of hair and fucks up into the warm, wet cavity.

Swallowing around the dick shoved down his throat, Shirabu internally congratulates himself for not gagging, distantly considering that Semi somehow managed to fuck his gag reflex away.

A bolt of what feels like pure electricity strikes down his spine. Mind temporarily checking out, Kenjirou’s face concerningly felt numb from the intense euphoria filling him. Semi cock drops out of his mouth as it opens with a cry, drool gathering and spilling over at the corners.

Eita knew he finally found the sensitive male’s prostate again solely from the way Shirabu tightened like a vice around his dick. Wanting to pick up the pace, he pulled out, lined up the same angle and pushed back in, aiming for the nerves dead-on. He was lucky to find it for the second time tonight and he wasn’t going to let the chance of Shirabu coming on his dick slip away.

Eita continued to abuse the sensitive nerves, driving Kenjirou absolutely wild under their hands. Kenjirou clenching so tightly around Eita’s dick, practically forcing him to come hard and fast. Unexpecting of it to hit him so quickly, he didn’t have enough time to pull out, leading to him unload entirely within Shirabu.

Shirabu whimpered as Eita’s cum splashed into him, thoroughly coating his insides. Kenjirou felt disappointed that Eita had finished so soon, feeling the orgasm that had been building up within him dwindle.

Slumping over Shirabu, Eita forced himself to unclench his fingers from where they gouged little half-moons into the flesh. From how hard he was holding onto poor Shirabu, he was going to be sporting brilliant purple bruises there for at least a week. Eita couldn’t help the satisfaction that filled him at the thought.

“At least someone got to orgasm.” Semi laments, furiously jerking himself off at how wrecked Shirabu already looked, but his hand was hardly a replacement for Shirabu’s mouth.

Kenjirou rolled his head lazily, humming in agreement.

Eita shakes his head at the two whilst pulling out. At that, cum started to dripple out of his hole and Kenjirou shivered at the sensation, not knowing whether to feel grossed out or proud that Eita finished inside of him.

“Lets see how long you last buried in his tight little hole. I’m surprised I lasted that long. I should’ve known from the way he tightened around me at the start that he’s a minx.” He gives his counterpart a challenging look, daring him to say otherwise.

Rising up to the bait, Semi cocked his head with a prideful look.

“Move then, so I can show you how it’s done.”

Objectively speaking it was a bit ridiculous that Semi was sizing up and challenging Eita like he wasn’t literally his duplicate. Later on, when Kenjirou regains coherency, he’s sure that he’ll get a good laugh from their interactions.

Eita and Semi trade places so that now Kenjirou was facing a splayed-out Eita, with Semi hovering over his kneeling form.

Rearranging himself, Eita tried to find the best angle to watch from before eventually settling down against the wall, languid smile on his face.

Semi on the other hand didn’t mess around. He gathered up some of the cum spilling from Kenjirou’s abused hole and smeared it along his cock. Between the spit left on him from Shirabu’s blow job to the cum inside of him, Semi is sure that there was plenty enough fluids to ease his way in comfortably without lube.

Semi rubbed the tip of his cock against the soaked entrance, slicking himself up even more. Kenjirou internally seethed at the fact that Semi liked to tease his hole like that, unintentional or not, it drove him up the wall. Intending to place his hands on Shirabu’s hips, Semi hesitates when he sees bruises already start to blossom there. Instead, he grabs Shirabu’s slim waist and mentally berates his duplicate for leaving such large marks behind.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll get you to cum.” Semi whispered, loving the way Shirabu gasped at the endearment.

In one fell swoop, Semi buries himself to the root inside Kenjirou and begins fucking him like his life depended on it.

The stimulus from Semi’s engorged dick sliding in and out of him with a vengeance bypassed his brain and went straight to his own dick, feeling it twitch up and leak against his stomach.

The friction generated from Semi’s powerful thrusts wasn’t minimised by the cum left inside of him. Oddly enough, it felt like the excess fluids inside of him enhanced the feeling of Semi’s dick continued in carving out a niche for itself inside of him.

Wet squelching noises filled the air as Semi rocked his hips into Shirabu. The ash-haired male was trying and failing to pace himself. He wanted nothing more than for this moment to last as long as possible, not knowing when he could get Shirabu under him like this again.

Kenjirou on the other hand had no such reservations, all that fuelled him was the fiery ball of arousal licking hot stripes inside of him, making him delirious. He didn’t know, nor care, how long both Semis had been fucking him for, only knowing a craving for that something more to push him off the edge.

Hands wrapped up tightly in white sheets, Kenjirou buried his face into the bedding to muffle his loud and needy whimpers. The males above him didn’t need to hear him to know that he was enjoying himself. Shirabu looked like a vision under Semi, face flushed pink, leaking cock smearing precum and spit onto the sheets, perky ass bouncing in the air. He received each thrust with fervour, small whimpers growing in frequency as Semi ups their pace.

The delicious friction of Semi’s dick slamming in and out of him added gasoline onto the fire growing within Kenjirou. He could feel his orgasm quickly rushing towards the zenith Eita cruelly tore away from him just minutes, or maybe hours, prior.

Off to the side and dick in hand, Eita slowly strokes himself back into fullness, witnessing the show before him with bated breath. He knew exactly how hard Shirabu could clench down on him, so he winced in sympathy when Semi hissed out loud at Kenjirou constricting around him. Eita didn’t think he would recover so soon, but his libido is quite high, and being able to watch himself fuck Shirabu would make anyone instantly hard.

Out of nowhere, Kenjirou squealed, startling Semi and making his hips falter in their fast-paced rhythm.

“T-there, don’t stop. Again!” Shirabu yelled out incoherently, crying now that he was _so close_ to cumming.

Obeying, Semi pulled out enough to leave the tip in and drove his hips forward at the same angle. Kenjirou screamed out, hands scrabbling at the sheets for a handhold to help anchor him to reality. He was quickly spiraling out of lucidity, mind fraying at the edges from the overwhelming stimuli washing over him.

Secretly, Semi was rejoicing that he finally found the sensitive gland. He could feel his orgasm quickly building, if the pressure building up in his balls are any indication. There was no way he was going to come without getting Shirabu off, he deserved at least that much.

With that thought in mind, Semi battled down his impending orgasm and kept on hitting the nerves dead-on thrust after thrust. Kenjirou was squirming within Semi’s tight grasp, whimpering as the passionate male continues battering his prostate, breathes being punched out of his lungs every time their hips slammed together.

Unable to hold back his orgasm back any longer, Semi desperately reached around Shirabu and grasped at his dick. Shirabu gave a guttural cry when he started jerking him off, somehow tightening around him even more. Eyes clenched shut, Semi knew he was done for. He forces himself to hit his target once more before a deep moan rumbles out of him as he cums deep within Shirabu. 

The sensation of Semi so thoroughly coating his insides and defiling Kenjirou with his essence was enough to tip Kenjirou into his second orgasm for the night.

Rushing to his peak, Kenjirou ends up cumming after Semi reaches around him and gives his dick a few rough tugs. He was filled to the brim with the sensation of being so completely full of Semi physically, whilst his heart and mind overflowed with overwhelming affection for the aggravating magic-wielding idiot. The love the welled inside of him was enough to knock him out, screaming thoughts fading into silence.

Hand speeding up on his dick at the deep moans reverberating in the air, Eita’s excitement increased ten-fold has Semi leans back and cums inside of Shirabu, shortly followed by the younger ejaculating hard onto the ruined sheets. Eita ends up topping off the night by painting Kenjirou’s wrecked expression with his cum. Now he looked downright porn-star worthy with white pearls of cum adorning his ruined face and dick buried in his ass, with spilt cum running down his ass.

Coming down from his orgasmic high, Eita notices that Kenjirou was knocked out, face covered in cum. Looking over at Eita, he finds his own perspiring face already staring at him, waiting for Semi to acknowledge Eita’s masterpiece. Semi knew he should maybe be slightly grossed out at the sight, but his spent dick betrayed him and twitched from where it was stilled buried within Kenjirou.

Kenjirou starts unconsciously shifting in Semi’s tight grasp, wanting the intrusion out of him now that he was overly sensitive. Whispering a sorry under his breath, Semi slowly pulls out and relished the sight of his combined fluids trickling out of Shirabu. Committing the sight to memory, he glanced over at a stupidly happy Eita.

“Can you get a towel?” Semi raises a questioning brow at his double.

By the time both Semis had cleaned the cum off of Shirabu and themselves, Kenjirou started to stir awake.

“Sleeping beauty decides to join us at last.” Eita softly teases, brushing his hand through messy copper-toned blond locks. Kenjirou sleepily nuzzled into the hand Semi placed lovingly on his face and Semi thought his heart may just burst at how cute Shirabu was being.

Gathered into a pile of long and tender limbs, Semi and Eita managed to tangle their arms and legs with Kenjirou’s so thoroughly, his dazed mind didn’t know which extremity belonged to whom. Quiet breaths filled the loud silence as they tried to cool themselves down from the strenuous activity.

“Don’t you want me to fix your rune?” Kenjirou mumbled with closed eyes. He was really hoping that Semi won’t force him to fix it this very second, muscles he barely used were already starting to ache.

Eita placed his head on Kenjirou’s chest, not willing to disturb Semi’s head positioned on Kenjirou’s shoulder on the opposite side, effectively sandwiching the younger once again.

“Let’s just fix it in the morning, it’s a Saturday anyway. We can sleep in, too.” Semi murmured. His exhaustion drizzled thick over the words.

Kenjirou could feel the rumbling of his voice through his skin. It had an instantaneous calming effect on him, almost lulling him to sleep.

Kenjirou tiredly hummed, raising a hand to rest on Eita’s head. It was warm enough between the two that Kenjirou was comfortable sleeping nude, so he cuddled up against the males, pulling them in tighter against him like human blankets.

“I had fun tonight,” Kenjirou said, somewhere between half-awake and half-asleep. “I like you a lot, Semi.”

Leaving it at that, Kenjirou’s heavy eyelids slid shut and weren’t going to open until it was a decent hour the next day.

Semi and Eita marvelled at Shirabu’s uncharacteristically open words. If all he had to do to take down Shirabu’s sky-high walls was to fuck him senseless then Semi would gladly do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I noticed while editing this that the POV switches like 100 times ahaha… rip.  
> I literally have 4 wips that I’ve been working on for 2 weeks and I started this one bc I’m a fool who loves Semishira.  
> Critiques, Comments & Kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
